A new adventure in Kanto
by cannogobang
Summary: Follow Jack and his faithful companion Rose the ralts and see them travel the Kanto region in a weird, romantic and maybe funny pokemon adventure. There will be lemons and profanity and violence (not intense, dont worry i will not spill blood willy nilly) which is why it is rated M. Also this is basically revolving around the game fire red/leaf green.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I personally do not own Pokemon, if I did, I wouldn't be doing this and would try to make it into an actual show or something. The only thing that I can actually say is of my own thought process is the OCs in this fanfic and some of the little things i changed from the original story to change it up a bit. You guys should be able to tell what really didn't happen in the game (Hopefully). This is my very first attempt at a fanfic ever, so hopefully I will not disappoint people. Please the reviews will help me be a better writer so that I can improve in the future. This is going ro be rated M, due to upcoming lemony chapters(Don't worry they will not be full blown out trees, I think) as well as violence (cause fighting pokemon, duh) as well as profanity being thrown here and there (you'll see why later). So without further ado, lets dive right in. Also before I forget to mention it, there will be humanxpokemon action happening. Anyway, on with the show!

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG,RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNG. Jack was beginning to open his eyes, while the crust near his tear ducts were begging for more inactivty. The alarm on his cellphone saying otherwise, forcing him to sit up and tapping on the screen of his phone to shut it up.  
"Good morning, Jack", the ralts, who was now walking towards him, said happily, now seeing her trainer wake up.  
"Hey Rose. *Yawn* How long have you been awake?" He asked his little companion, trying to be rid of the stubborn sticky sand in his eyes. The story between Jack and Rose was that, Jack recived an egg from his father after he helped on of his friends in the Hoenn region by breeding his shiny ditto with his friend's gardevoir to try and get a shiny pokemon himself. Shiny pokemon are pokemon who were born with a different coloration than its predecessors. Having accomplished getting the shiny ralts in the second attempt of an egg,(lucky son of a bitch, if I do say so myself) his friend gave his father the first egg, which was a normal female ralts. Jack's father gave the egg to him since he was too busy, working in the force, in the Khanto region police, in the Pallet town branch/district. When the ralts hatched they were outside and the first thing she decided to do, besides thanking the kind humans of taking care of her, was to not only smell the roses ,in a bush to their side, but take a bite off of one of the roses too, in which Jack and his father, Ralph, started laughing heartily as the little ralts started to hiccup some of the rose pedals, therefore giving her her name.  
As Jack was returning from his little trip to memory lane, Rose was starting the shower for him knowing very well that he would forget like he usually does."Hey Rose, I'm pretty sure I can turn on the shower, even from here", he said rather irritated.  
"That may be true, Jack, but even your "mix" still can't help forgetting things every now and then", she jeered at him.  
"Okay, whatever you say", Jack recided. What Rose meant by mix was that, Jack, isn't really 100% human, so to speak. His great-great-great-great great-great-grandfather on his mother's side, was a Rapidash, while his great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother on his father's side was an Alakazam. Relationships like these with pokemon and their trainers were not so uncommon as one might think. Although it wasn't up to a point where they displayed their affection in the public for all to see, since they were very much discriminated for doing such actions. Jack was one of these "half-breeds", as they were most commonly called, and just because he was rather dashingly handsome, it still didn't give him a break. Many of the kids in his school bullied him and the teachers couldn't have cared less. Ever since he lost it a few years back, sending some kids to the hospital with massive headaches as well as burn marks on them, he has been trying to hone his capabilities and with the help of Rose, has since improved dramatically.  
"C'mon Jack, you know I was only kidding", Rose said hopefully trying to fix whatever she supposedly broke by accident.  
"Don't worry", Jack reassured his small companion ,"I knew you were, and if i didn't, this wouldn't have happned."  
"What do you me-*gasp*" she was interrupted by a large blob of water that dropped on her, courtesy of his telekinesis.  
"Ahhaha! The look on your face is priceless! Hahahahah!" Jack was practically rolling on the floor laughing as the little ralts and her her green hair-like part bagan drooping over her eyes after being soaked.  
"Hardy har har, don't worry, Jack, I'll get you back, because karma is a bitch", she teased her trainer as he was still trying to regain his composure.  
"Oh c'mon, it's all for fun and games", he half-wined still trying to stifle his laughter from continuing.  
"Whatever", she said rolling her eyes under her now drooping hair. She proceeded to dry herself with a towel using her telekinesis. As Rose was drying herself off, Jack pushed her out of the bathroom so that he could proceed to take his shower.  
As he was leaving the shower half dressed already, he could smell the pecha berry pancakes that his mother was making in the kitchen downstairs. As the smell was invading Jack's nose he rushed to his closet, a few feet from the foot of his bed, and slammed a shirt onto his muscles on his chest and practically flew down the stairs so as to enjoy his mother's food that was a descendant of heaven.  
"Hi sweetie, how you doing", Jack's mom said cheerfully." I'm good mom",he said " and those pancakes dont smell too bad either".  
"Just like your father, can't ever get enough of me, especially my cooking" she said."well with your cooking magic, I can't blame him", Jack responded.  
"Well enjoy your pancakes", and with that, she went and served him a plate of about ten pancakes. Jack drenched and drowned his pancakes in sweet syrup. Before he grabbed his fork and beggan indulging in his little tower of sticky puffiness, he noticed Rose, now dry, staring longingly at the same thing that he was going to devour. "Come here Rose", he said while grabbing another plate and sliding a third of his little tower onto it. Jack placed the plate next to his infront of a chair." Here you go and I hope you enjoy these as much as I do", he told his tiny companion as she began indulging on her tower of three pancakes.  
Once they were done, the phone began to ring and Jack picked it up hearing a man's voice on the other line. "Hello is this the Martinez residence?" The man inquired. " Yes, and who might you be?" Jack answered with a question of his own. "I am professor Oak from pallet town and we are happy to inform that Jack can now come over and recive his supplies for his pokemon adventure", the professor said. Once Jack heard these news, he was filled with excitement. Jack originally couldn't go since professor Oak was out on the other regions, so Jack wasn't able to recive the starting equipment mandatory to be received from the local professor. As the phone hung up, due to Jack not responding to the voice on the phone, he ran upstairs to grab the thousands of pokemon dollars he had been saving for this occasion. Rose was right at his heels wondering what had made her master so ecstatic. "Jack, what's going on?" She asked her trainer as he was sruffing clothes and other things one would take for a vacation. "I can finally start my adventure to be a trainer!"he exclaimed while holding his hand out pulling things from the bathroom with his telekinesis. "What! Are you serious!" Rose now getting up to the same level of excitement as her trainer. Jack's mom walked in, "what is all this commotion?"she asked, looking at her giddy son stuffing item after item into a traveling bag. "The professor called and he said that I'm able to go to the lab and start my adventure!" Jack nearly shouted at her. "That's great sweetie",she exclaimed now realizing her son's extream excitement, "of course your going to take Rose with you right." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her." Jack said picking up his little companion. "You would forget your own head if it weren't attached to you." Rose jeered. "You know, I can always change my mind", he countered looking into his ralts' pink eyes. Her eyes grew soft and she responded to his little threat. "You wouldn't leave me behind, I'm your first pokemon ever, wouldn't you?" She said a little worried. "Of course I wouldn't, why would I leave one of the most beautiful things in the world, just so I can be out there and miss you. I hardly belive I would leave you behind." As he kept rambling on on how bad it would be without his closest friends, Rose's cheeks began turning a bright pink color, which was easily noticeable on her white skin. "Well Jack, you should be heading out now, don't want to start your adventure and hit the forest at midnight." She told his eager son.  
"Okay mom, we'll be heading out now", Jack said now going downstairs. Before he left the confines of his home, Jack looked back at his mother a little worried. "Hey mom, if you ever need anything I'm only a phone call away." "Oh don't worry about little old me, I have Inferno to protect me while you're out having fun." She said pulling out a pokeball and releasing whatever it was containing. Once the read like lazer took its shape, it was clear to see that a charizard was now in the living room looking quite relieved to be out of his ball and into the real world. "Finally! I'm out of that thing!" Inferno roared as he began to turn towards his trainer. Jack's mother began to pet the charizard's head as well as pushing out her son and his ralts out the door, "Now both of you get going there is a long journey ahead and you should not be wandering the forest at midnight." Once they were out the door, Jack said his last goodbye and was well on his way in the direction of the lab.  
When the sliding doors of the lab opened, all Jack was able to see was lots of whirring machinery and at the end of the hallway was a girl wearing a plain purple shirt with a weird ying-yang necklace in which it was green and yellow instead of white and black. She also had blue jeans on and some orange boots with two black stripes on it going acroos horizontally. She was sitting on top of a table next to two pokeballs while tossing another up in the air as Jack walked into the room at the end of the hall. The girl stoped, placed the ball next to the other three and got up to greet the teenage boy walking towards her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well that first chapter was cut short. Sorry to anyone who was inconvenienced by the abrupt ending. To explain I was using a pretty crappy writing platform that I was convinced was the only way to write my fanfic soooooooo, yeah. Well to make up the abrupt ending I shall write a pretty lengthy second chapter as well as killing my friend for telling me about that other crappy thing.

Jack: Where am I?

Cannogobang: what the fuck?

Jack: Hey, who are you?

Cannogobang: Oh c'mon am I really going to have these little skits in front of my chapters.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Cannogobang: Well first of I am the author to your story, and somehow you manifested yourself into my little author's note and I'm pretty sure it won't be the end of it.

Jack: Well, mister author, would you care to explain why my story ended so fast.

Cannogobang:I'll tell you later but right now this is taking to long and I really should continue where I left off so, on with the show.

Jack:But wa-

"Hello? Jack, are you ok?" The girl in front of Jack asked as she proceeded to poke him on the cheek, wondering why this young teen had gone and started to somewhat dose off. "Huh?" Jack was now coming back to his surroundings and noticed the girl poking him. "Oh, sorry Gracie, it's just that something weird happened." Jack stated.

"Don't worry about a thing Jack, I've gotten pretty used to you dozing off in front of me. Hopefully your thoughts aren't as dirty as I think they are." Once Gracie said this, Jack's cheeks turned into a bright red. "No! I mean- its just that I-" Jack stammered trying to recover his embarrassment. Gracie giggled, " Whatever you say Jack. And who might this little cutie be!?" Gracie exclaimed noticing Rose next to Jack's leg. She got on her knees and started cooing to the ralts, " Aww, your so cuuuute! Is she yours Jack?" "Uh... Oh yeah, this is Rose. My dad gave her to me since he's busy with the paperwork given to him and he didn't want just anyone to have such a rare pokemon here in Kanto, so I have her." Jack explained as Gracie picked up Rose and began dancing with her. "So why exactly are you here, Gracie, shouldn't you be helping your grandpa in his research?" Jack asked the girl, getting her out of her cute induced trance. "Well I'm here for about the same reason you're here. To start of on my pokemon adventure." Gracie began shying away once she said this, knowing what kind of response she would get. "What!" Jack nearly shouted. Realizing how loud he was, he took a second to clear his throat before he continued. "What. What do you mean start your adventure, your the granddaughter of the pokemon professor, how have you not started already?" Jack asked, bewildered by what he just heard.

"Well you see, the thing is", she started as her cheeks started to turn pink like Jack's a few seconds ago, "I was nervous on starting by myself and I felt like I would be a lot more dedicated if I had someone to rival against, that and I feel safer next to you." Jack's cheeks started to turn red as he heard her basic announcement of feelings toward him. "Well um *cough* now that were here we can be on our way then." Jack added nervously. "Funny though, since you're the granddaughter of the pokemon professor, I thought you would've been more of a douche and always one-upping me." She giggled at his statement. "Yeah, wouldn't that have been a laugh." The two teens began to unwind the awkwardness that was surrounding the air with some laughter. Why they found this so funny they didn't know.

As the two teens were still laughing, Rose noticed a man walk in with a lab coat. He had tanned skin as well as a light brown hair with some hints of gray to it, his hair also spiked toward the right side of his body. He was wearing a red shirt underneath and khaki coloured pants with brown dressing shoes. The man walked up to all three of them and gave them all a warm smile. "Well I see you kids are catching up, but if you don't mind, I would like to get this over with so that I can get back to my other duties in the other regions." "Okay professor, were ready." Jack said for both him and Gracie. "Okay first things first, Jack, are you a boy or a girl?" Asked the professor. "Really, do I have to pull down my-" Jack was interrupted by the professor, "No Jack, that is not necessary, it was only a joke." The professor added quickly. "Okay now one final thing, you already know my granddaughter, since you guys were so close as kids anyways, now what was her name again?" The professor said.

"Hardy har har, very funny gramps." Gracie said while giving a light punch to her grandfather's arm. "Ow okay, I'm just joking, geez not even at my age I can play simple pranks." Jack and Gracie started laughing again while the professor walked over to the table with the three pokeballs on top. "Well, when you guys are done laughing I would like to give both of you your starter pokemon." As the professor said this, both Jack and Gracie got quiet almost instantly for they knew that now, was one of their first important decisions of their journey.

"Alrighty then, Jack, come up and choose your next companion." Jack was ecstatic as he went up to the table. He was able to see little elemental markings to identify which pokemon was in which ball. Jack set his mind on getting the small blue turtle pokemon, squirtle, so that once he came back from his adventures, was able to battle his mother's pokemon. "I choose squirtle, I want to battle my mom and her charizard, after I come back home that is." Jack grabbed the pokeball with a small water marking on it. He pushed the center of the small sphere where a white button lay, and the pokeball grew in his hand nearly taking up his whole palm. "Go squirtle!" Jack called out his pokemon from within its pokeball.

Squirtle was inside a pool next to a small little cottage like building with small waterfalls coming from the sides. Squirtle was content that she had been able to think this place up. She was was out of the pool when a red like tether came out and wrapped around her arms. She knew what was happening but was a little surprised she wasn't given a warning, probably missed it when she was relaxing. The red tether pulled her up and then she was surrounded by light.

Once the red laser was done doing its fancy lightning like movements, a squirtle appeared in the wake of the now gone flashing red light. "Oh hello, who is this nice looking young man who stands before me?" The squirtle said out loud, not asking anyone in particular. "Well hello to you too, and by the nature of your comment, it seems you are a female. It's a pleasure to meet you miss squirtle." Jack couldn't stifle his laughter as the squirtle's jaw nearly broke the floor as well as making her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "He can understand me?" Asked the bewildered squirtle. "You see, Jack here isn't fully human, in which case some of his ancestors are pokemon as well as pokephiles." Rose explained. "Since he is part psychic, he is more intelligent than your average human, because of this he is able to understand poketalk." Rose ended her explanation as the dumbfounded squirtle was still trying to wrap her head around this new given information. Jack was just standing there chuckling while Gracie and professor Oak were staring at each other wondering what had happened to Jack once the squirtle appeared. "Uh... Jack, are you, ok?" Gracie asked now breaking the weird silence.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine, it's just funny seeing the squirtle's expression as Rose explained that I understand pokespeak." Jack received the the same jawdrop, as the squirtle had just put on, by the two other humans that were with him. "Since when were you able to understand pokespeak? I mean I know that you have some pokemon abilities since some of your ancestors are pokemon, but I didn't know you could understand them." The professor was just speechless now that he was able to receive help with pokemon at a much farther level.

Once the confusion subsided, it was now time for Gracie to get her starter pokemon. Without hesitation, Gracie picked the one with the leaf marking on it, enlarged it, and called it out of its pokeball. The little dinosaur pokemon looked up at his new trainer and smiled. "Well aren't I lucky, I scored a hot one. Sweet." The bulbasaur said enthusiastically. "Hey Gracie, looks like that bulbasaur has the likes for you." Jack said through his giggles as he saw the bulbasaur turn to him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "Oh, I don't mind, hopefully he doesn't have a naughty nature." Gracie said while picking up the bulbasaur to give him a nice big hug. Although the action was sweet, the bulbasaur thought otherwise. "Oh yeah, boooooobies." The bulbasaur verbally showed his appreciation while nuzzling deep in between the girl's C-cup breasts.

"Well now that both of you have your very first starter pokemon you can be well on your way with your pokemon adventure." The two were almost out the door when the professor called out to them. "Wait you two, you guys need your pokedexs and five pokeballs each." The professor gave them the final of their equipment so as to really be on their way. "You two have fun now!" The professor yelled through the already closed doors of the lab.

"Well Jack, now that I have a pokemon, lets have our very first battle as newbie trainers." Said Gracie. "Thats not a bad idea, after all you never used me in battle yet, Jack ,so this should be good experience on your part." Rose agreed to Gracie's challenge. "All right but I can't use you, Rose, that would be unfair since you knew me as a kid, and have been around the outside world a lot longer." Jack said, while Rose got closer to his knowing very well that she will not enjoy any battles any time soon. Gracie was already ahead of him as she grabbed one of the pokeballs in her belt, that came with the other five empty ones. She enlarged the small sphere and tossed it towards the ground. "Forrest I chose you!" Gracie yelled as the little plant dinosaur appeared in front of her. "Nice, my first battle, who's gonna go against the powerhouse of plants, huh?" Forrest said already getting pumped up. Jack did the same actions as Gracie calling out his squirtle. "Oh, a pokemon battle, how quaint."said the squirtle. Both pokemon were poised for battle awaiting their trainers commands. Both trainers took out their pokedexes to find out what kind of moves their pokemon know. They both also pointed the pokedexes to their pokemon and at the same time they went of with a beep telling them information on their pokemon.

Squirtle: The tiny turtle pokemon.

When this pokemon retracts its long neck into its shell, it can squirt out water with vigorous force.

Moves: Tackle, Tail whip

Bulbasaur: The seed pokemon

A strange seed was planted on the back of this pokemon at its birth. The plant also grows as the pokemon grows.

Moves:Tackle,Growl

"Ok then squirtle, use Tail Whip." Jack commanded. The squirtle ran towards Forrest and she slapped him with her little curled tail. Forrest stumbled backwards trying to recover the hit it took to the face. "C'mon Forrest don't let them get in another hit, use Growl." Forrest, hearing his trainer's words, let out a sound that sounded like a cat meowing. Squirtle seemed a little hesitant to attack the cute sounding pokemon, even Jack didn't really want to cause harm to something that sounded so adorable, but he knew it was just to throw him off. "Don't be fooled squirtle, use Tail Whip then follow it up with a Tackle." The squirtle proceeded to perform the actions minimizing the space between them. "Dodge it then hit her with a Tackle." When the squirtle jumped and turned to smack Forrest with another Tail Whip, he jumped back with the attack just centimeters away from his face. When the squirtle landed, Forrest ran head first into squirtle's gut, launching it in the air and landing in front if its trainer's feet. "Squirtle! Are you ok?" Jack kneeled down towards his pokemon picking it up and noticing spirals in its eyes. "Woohoo, yeah I won my first battle!" Gracie exclaimed while picking up her pokemon and hugging it filled with praise. The bulbasaur on the other hand was trying to shove his face deeper into his trainer's cleavage. "You did great squirtle, even if you did lose. Return." Jack returned his pokemon to the confines of its pokeball for a well deserved rest. Gracie was already returning her bulbasaur to its pokeball as well.

"Well Gracie, congratulations, you won your first trainer battle, how does it feel?" Jack held up his hand towards her as if to hold a microphone. Gracie taking the pretend microphone began her little speech. "I would love to thank my grandfather for giving me this pokemon and as well as Jack for being the loser to our little battle." She said trying to hold back imaginary tears. "Well then miss champion, it's getting dark so we should go home, sleep and then be on our way to the adventure of a lifetime." Jack told Gracie as they both looked at the now scarlet sky. "Yeah you're right, well then see you tomorrow." And with that, both friends went towards their homes to rest up and be on their way in the morning.

As Jack walked towards his home he almost forgot about Rose who was clinging to his leg, sleeping soundly as if undisturbed by his movements. He detached her little stubs for hands he carried her the rest of the way Jack got nearer and nearer towards his home, he was able to hear some noises coming from inside. They sort of sounded like grunts of an animal. After he was near the door he heard his mom yell, and he deduced that she might be under attack so he almost ripped the door open with his telekinesis. What he saw then was something he would've never, ever thought he would ever see in his entire life.

A/N: Haha, cliffhangers, the media viewer's worst nightmare.

Jack: Goddamn it, I really wanted to know what I saw

Cannogobang: Well we will find out in the next chapter won't we

Jack: Please let the next part of my story be fabricated as fast as possible

Cannogobang: I personally don't think you're going to like what's gonna happen next

Jack: what's going to happen next?

Cannogobang: Oh nothing. Any way I would like to tell my readers who have been so kind as to even acknowledge my story. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of quantity and quality of the previous chapter. I would also like to give credit to SDproductions for the idea of what it might be inside a pokeball and for pokenonymous for his half-breed idea. Thought I might not have asked to use these directly I really hope they can see I'm using their ideas in my own creative manner and are not ripping them off. If they don't like me using these great ideas then they can consult to me personally and will edit their ideas out of my story later in the future. But for now my story will continue on until then and see you guys later.

Jack: Peace out guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the third chapter of my project so far and all I want to say is thanks to those who have acknowledged my story and bothered to read it. It helps me feel good inside that I have created some interesting piece of writing that some people might like. Now not to disappoint what people have noticed most likely in my summary is (besides the violence not being intense) the LEMONS. There will be a lemon in this chapter and I will make it a nice long chapter. The other two were small because of some dumb technical stuff and I wanted to get something out quick for the abrupt ending of chapter one.

Jack: Cannogobang, uh can I call you Canno for short.

Cannogobang: you know, that does sound a bit easier on the tongue

Jack: Well, Canno, what is a lemon

Cannogobang: oh you'll see soon enough what a lemon is my good sir

Jack: Does it have to do with what I was cut off seeing last chapter

Cannogobang: maybe, maybe not. But it is all in due time, Jack, all in due time

Jack: Well then can we end this quickly, I am very curious on what a lemon is and what happens when one is mentioned up here

Cannogobang: So as Jack has stated, there is lemons up in this chapter, just reiterating the little warning. Anyway, on with the show

When Jack ran into the house, he expected to see some kind of big burly pokemon who happened to stroll on in here, eat the food, get caught and then retaliating to protect said food. Although the scene that Jack saw was unmistakably clear and shocking. When Jack ran in there, the sound of the door being half ripped open woke up Rose and caught the attention of the two things that were inside of his house. Jack's mother was bent over the kitchen countertop with her D-size breasts bouncing wildly while she was taking it behind by Inferno. When she saw Jack look at the condition she was in, her face turned completely red realizing that her son had just witnessed first hand what she did with her pokemon while his father was away,and no one but her was in the house. Jack was as red as his mother,since it was his mother he has and is still seeing getting nailed by a large fire dragon. Inferno noticed that since Jack's mother was now being distracted by her son finding out her love for pokemon, her wet cunt was asking to get pounded less and less. Inferno instead of fighting it, pulled out his one and a half foot long cock out of the woman's vagina. That sloppy pop of the charizard's dick being released by the cunt of Jack's mother was all that was needed to bring Jack back and grind his gears together.

"Jack, wait!" Jack's mom called out to him but he already ran up stairs to his room with locked doors trying to figure out what he had just seen. Rose was still in his arms when he went upstairs. He figured that either he or Rose used telekinesis to open the door and lock it since his hands were full. Since Rose was being cradled by Jack with his arms during that little fiasco, Rose didn't miss any detail. As a matter of fact, since she was the feelings pokemon, she could feel that Jack, after that scene was now angry, confused, and also slightly aroused. He did see something that was along the lines of pornography, after all. She could also sense the feeling of dreadful embarrassment as Jack's mother began ascending the stairs to Jack's room. "Umm... Jack, sweetie can I talk to you about what you just saw." Her face was red like a fire hydrant, she was so embarrassed to the fact that he saw her in the act, but now she has to explain what she was doing and why. "Go away! Why don't you just continue fucking your charizard, huh. Apparently that was the reason you wanted me to leave so bad wasn't it!" Jack was shouting at her through the door. He wasn't angry at the fact that she did those things, matter of fact he found it pretty hot. He was angry about how she didn't feel the need to tell him and that her fucking her charizard was more important than him staying a little longer to make sure she was safe. "Jack, she is honestly and very sincerely trying to fix the mix up that you walked in on, well ran into in your case." Rose tried to explain while also attempting to lighten his mood. He half smiled at Rose's little joke, although he still felt a strange fire burn inside him of confused anger. "Please, Jack, let me come in and explain. I know you're confused and I just want to clear your mind and conscience." Jacks mother was trying her best to convince her son to open the door to him but to no avail. "Leave me alone! I need to think for a few minutes!" Jack yelled once more. "Okay sweetie, just tell me when you're ready to talk, ok?" She left without his consent of a yes or no. Jack was laying on his back trying to figure out something, that something being why would his mother do that. _I mean she has my dad, I don't see why she would fuck a pokemon. Even I haven't thought of doing that kind of show of appreciation towards my pokemon. Then again I have only been eighteen a few weeks ago_. Jack continued to think while Rose was doing her own thing, practicing her telekinesis.

A few hours later around midnight, Jack had convinced himself to go and try to clear this whole fiasco with his mother. He walked down stairs straight into the living room. He saw his mother still awake watching the television, some show about a dude living in the wild with no pokemon and just trying to survive, he had quite the pile of cooked magikarp, the clean bones next to that was there so as to throw back into the ocean and be reborn. Watching that dude with all that magikarp reminded Jack that he had not eaten since breakfast and his stomach contemplated on all that fresh magikarp meat. His stomach sounded like a lion, complaining that it was empty. Jack's mother must've heard it because she told him that there was a miltank steak on the stove, still warm because of the sleeping charizard sleeping next to the stove with half eaten miltank steaks in both hands. Not sure why, but Jack couldn't help wonder where the charizard's penis had gone to since it was no where in sight. Jack ignored his perverted question and began indulging on the steak. His mother walked into the kitchen and sat next to her son, half finished with his steak already. "Jack, sweetie, are you ok to talk about this now?" Jack's mother looked at Jack, hoping that she was going to get a yes. With no response she added "How about this, you ask me questions, and I will answer them with complete honesty." Jack thought about this and he felt that this was a good way to clear the questions in his head. "Ok mom, first of, is dad ok with this or he has no idea like I did?" Jack looked at his mother waiting for a response. She gave it rather quickly "Yes, your father does know of my relationship with my pokemon as well as being ok with it." "But why, you have him to satisfy your, 'cravings'." Jack made air quotes with his hands when he said cravings. "Well since he is at work almost all the time, me and your father don't get to have that much time to be intimate with each other. And when we do, we don't want you to wake up because he is fucking me into a coma like state of bliss, while he's trying to bulldoze half the house down." Jack's mother began to giggle as Jack had wide eyes and a low hanging jaw, with pink cheeks to add to the ensemble. "Mom! Really I'm your son, I don't want to know about your crazy sex life." Jack was extremely embarrassed, finding out that he found her like that because they were so kind as to not scar him as a little kid. "Oh c'mon Jack, I know about your knowledge on porn and sex, you used the same tricks your father used to hide porn, but I found out just like I caught your father jerking of to his computer. That's sort of how our first time happened." "Okay! Next question. If dad knows about this then this is legal right?" Jack wondered since his father was an officer of the law. " I had a feeling you were going to ask me that." She said wagging her finger towards him "Your father always seems to budge in on conversations, even when he isn't present. To answer your question, this pokephilia, which is what it's called, is very legal just not really appreciated, hell even humans marry pokemon if they have that strong of a connection. Also your father has a gardevoir to keep him focused when he gets urges like me." "So, Rose wasn't the only egg he received?" Jack wondered if his ralts was the only one that his dad received. "No, he had gotten one when his friend asked him to help with his shiny problem. Speaking of Rose, where is she, shouldn't she be here too since she also saw me receiving my ecstasy?" "Ew mom, stop reminding me. Rose is sleeping after tiring herself out practicing her telekinesis. I think she leveled up by breaking my lamp." Jack explained. "Oh, so that's why I heard something break up there, I thought you were still angry with that thing about me fucking Inferno." She said. "Anyways, how long has this been happening?" Jack asked bringing it back to the main conversation. "I started about your age, and it has been going on ever since." "How did it start?" "It started with me catching two other people in the act like, you did with me except it was in the wild and I ran deep into the woods. That was my first time seeing any kind of porn so I was aroused. I took some time to find a clearing and lay next to a tree and masturbate. I must have been enjoying myself too much since I didn't notice my pokeball fall off from shaking so much. Inferno was a charmeleon then, and him seeing me like that turned him on too. And the rest is history." Jack's mom stopped knowing she didn't want to scar her son any further about her first actual fuck with her pokemon. She couldn't help but smile contemplating on the events that day. "Honestly Jack, I thought you would've hit it off withe Rose, especially since she's higher than the level limit(15) and you being half pokemon." Jack's cheeks turned bright red hearing his mother actually stating that she expected her son to have sex already. And why shouldn't she, Jack was more handsome than most of the guys around the small town, with his chiseled chin and deep blue eyes that demanded attention. Not only that but he was muscular and bright, almost an impossible combination to find nowadays.

Jack got up from his finished plate, and began walking towards the stairs, leaving his plate in the dishwasher. "Well mom, thank you for clearing my mind with a chat, but I'm going to my room to fall asleep and be on my way tomorrow, also to avoid any other weird things that might come up now that you're more than comfortable to talk about sex with me." Jack said walking away. "Seriously, you should go out there and have some wild fun, you're more than gorgeous enough. Hell if I weren't your mother, I would take you to my bed and fuck your brains out." "This is what I meant by weird!" He called out practically running upstairs. She giggled and began to think back on her first time with Inferno. Jack opened his room to find that Rose was still sleeping on his bed. He decided not to bother her and go onto his computer and dig a little more on this pokephilia stuff. He found it to be legal like his mom said with restrictions, like no intercourse with newborn hatchlings, pokemon of level fifteen or age of sixteen and higher was allowed since pokemon mature quickly. He also noticed some links to websites about pokephilia. Curious, Jack clicked on one called Sweet Kiss. The first thing that Jack noticed was the background of the site where there was a dude with a gardevoir and lopunny, all three seemed to be enjoying themselves, with the gardevoir locking lips with the young man while the lopunny was resting her head on his shoulder while stroking his hard prick. Jack wasn't really that all surprised that this was a porn site. What he was surprised about was the fact that this really aroused him and he decided to explore the site. Before he knew it, Jack was pitching a tent with his pants and decided to relax himself seeing no other real way out of it, well one that he wouldn't enjoy as much as his first choice. Not much time passed when Jack pulled out his nine inch penis and started to stimulate himself while reading a story entry called "The Princess and Her Knight". It was about a guy's first time with his glaceon after many years of having a strong friendship with it and watching it evolve not that many hours ago. The man made love to the glaceon during a blizzard inside of a cave.

Jack was too busy looking at his computer and touching himself, that he didn't notice Rose wake up and began walking towards him, stealthily. Jack nearly screamed, or he would've if he didn't slap his hand over his face to prevent it from escaping. He looked down and saw Rose with a devilish grin while her hands were stroking his length, slowly and softly. "Rose what are, uhh, you doing?" Jack scolded while a small moan slipped from his lips. "Oh c'mon Jack, you and I both know that you had your talk with your mother, and that scene aroused the both of us. And you stroking your manhood in front of me, tsk tsk, naughty boy. This right here threw me over the edge and now I want to relieve myself from my urges. Before Jack could protest, Rose quickened her pace and started to stroke harder. Jack wasn't able to say anything for fear that his moans would reach downstairs and inform his mother on what was going on inside his room. Jack felt pulses of bliss for every stroke that traveled through his length. Rose, looking at the pleasure of her trainer, decided to take a step further. She grabbed his cock firmly and proceeded to place her mouth over his tip. She started to stroke him again while playing with his tip in her mouth, gyrating her tongue to periodically circle the tip, licking the precum coming from it. Jack was trying his best not blow his companion in the face with his cum, but was finding difficult, especially when he looked down at her bobbing head, trying to take in more of his cock. He bit on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cumming to make this feeling last longer. When the ralts released his length from the confines of her mouth, Jack looked down and saw the ralts was going in to continue her work but stopped her. "What, do you not enjoy this?" Rose asked wondering the reason he stopped her from continuing. "Oh, trust me, that was fucking amazing, but I also want you to feel what I'm feeling." Jack picked up the ralts and took her to his bed. He laid down on his back and put her on his chest, he then proceeded to turn her around and lift the oversized dress that always dragged against the floor, and stay eerily clean. He looked at Rose's now exposed pussy flowing with her juices. He leaned forward to give it a kiss, rubbing her juices all over his lips. She squirmed as flesh made contact with her cunt making the now flowing juices into streams. Jack went all in the second time burying his face into her crotch, lapping up all the juices that came from her hole. He used his right hand to play with her small clit while the other spread her lips and legs apart for easier access. Rose was in rapture as he continued to slurp up all of her juices, she tried to keep herself up but she buckled under all of the feelings of ecstasy she was feeling. She tried her best to keep quiet but once in a while, one quiet moan would escape her lips which only encouraged Jack even farther to continue his actions. Rose hit her orgasm with violent shivers as well as squirting all over his face. Jack laughed a little as his pokemon was ending her orgasm with a huge grin on her face. "Holy shit, that felt soooo good." Rose verbally showed her appreciation. "Now time for the real thing." She said while crawling over to his still erect penis. "I can't leave you with bluer balls than a marill." Jack laughed and nodded to give his ralts permission, like she needed it anyway. "Since this is our first time having real sex, we need to take it slow, especially you, since you have a cherry to be popped. Don't worry though, it will hurt at first but then it will feel good after a few moments." Jack explained. The ralts started to go up on his cock sliding in easily, what with all the juices from her previous orgasm. She went down as far as she could before reaching her hymen. Jack grabbed the little pokemon's waist waiting for her approval to penetrate her hymen. She nodded, and Jack pushed into it ripping it apart. Rose yelped through her covered mouth as the pain,shot through her like nothing she ever experienced before. After Jack took her virginity, and she took his, Rose began to lift herself up and then drop again. Jack was very surprised on how tight she was and how she was able to take his whole cock. The light slapping of rose landing onto Jack's crotch and the moans coming from her mouth, only fueled Jack's lust to finish this moment with Rose with a nice finale. He grabbed tighter around her waist and began thrusting into her making tidal waves of pleasure wash over them, Jack's cock was hitting Rose's cervix and they were both reaching their climax. "I love Jack!" "I love you two Rose!" They both climaxed at the same time, Rose's juices,sloshing inside of her cunt only made Jack's climax that more stronger. He filled his companion with so much of his seed it sprayed out of her vagina and getting all over his sheets. "Oh my fucking god, yes!" Jack heard a voice before the source of came crashing in. Jack's mother was sprawled across the floor of his room, with her hand in her crotch and her soaking panties pulled down half way from her lags. "Mom! What are you doing and how long were you there!?" Jack was beet red as his mother lifted her head, I watched you from when you took her to bed. You see, I knew you two would have sex, it was pretty obvious. But my god that was such a spectacle. I never knew you had that sex maniac inside you." Jack was beet red and now, so was Rose, but both were too exhausted after their display of affection in an explicit manner. "Mom, can you please get out, I would really like to sleep now." Jack told his mom, as she was getting up. "Sure thing sweetie, just keep it down in the morning if you're going to do it again." With this she left and the two exhausted lovers fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up and saw that Rose was lying next to him, putting a large grin on his face, remembering what had happened last night. Jack want to go take a shower and follow the same routine he did before going downstairs with a hungry face of a giant. "Well someone looks refreshed today." Jack's mom said cheerfully. "You already know why mom." He said rolling his eyes. "Well ok sweetie, finish your pancakes, go and get your lover, and some pancakes, and be on your way, me and Inferno didn't finish yesterday, and I plan on finishing today." Like a bullet, Jack wolfed down his pancakes grabbed a few dozen and wrapped them, went upstairs to put on his gear and Rose who had just finished getting out of the shower and jumped out the window using his telekinesis to stop them from landing on their asses when they landed. He ran towards route one and almost knocked over Gracie in the process. "Whoa look at you. eager beaver. Before we set out I figured we should travel by ourselves so that when we battle we won't know each other's strategy. Making it more challenging. Also let's make it a race and see which one of us reaches and beats the elite four." Jack was perfectly fine, he wasn't even planning for a group travel. "Ok, fine by me, I'll just wait for you over there at the end of the elite four." Jack teased. Gracie stook out her tongue and began walking away. "Bye Jack, have fun!" She disappeared around a bend. Jack was standing there thinking what kind of adventure he was just about to have. He looked at Rose, smiled and she smiled back._And with Rose, a lot of Fun will happen on the way_. Jack was well on his way into route one when he tripped and slammed his head headfirst into deep grass.

A/N: Haha, more cliffhangers, the first one was by accident, the second wasn't and i don't plan on ending it here either.

Jack: Well now I know what a lemon is

Cannogobang: Yup and did you enjoy it

Jack: At first no, but now i'm glad there was a lemon

Cannogobang: Well there will be more in the future so look forward to them

Jack: Oh I will

Cannogobang: Once again thank you for reading my story and please leave reviews, they will help me alot. Also I need a name for squirtle suggestions anyone? Also if you would like to know about Jack's mother's first time just say so and I will make a small bonus chapter showing that. Finally I would love to give credit to 26 as I used his Sweet Kiss thing from him. The story of The Princess and Her Knight is based on what happened in one of his chapters, I recommend going to read his story to get the real feel of the internet story my oc read. Also if you guys want me to submit one of your OC creations into my story feel free to tell me, just don't make them into Mary/Gary sues. Thank you and please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ugh, I am sorry if this took a while to go up but it's just that I had to do regents Wednesday and Friday and the three tests blew up my brain so I honestly had some writer's block.

Jack:well it's good that you're here now, and without an exploded brain.

Cannogobang:Well Jack, did you enjoy the lemon last chapter.

Jack: I already told you last chapter. It was great, I wish there could be a lemon in this chapter. Please

Cannogobang: No, there will only be lemons in the chapters divisible by three. Well lemon chapters I mean. I might throw in some lemon slices here and there.

Jack:Yes, thats better than nothing

Cannogobang: Your mom was right, you are a sex maniac

Jack: Shut up before I engulf you in my fireballs

Cannogobang: Alright, sheesh, anyway with no further ado, lets continue with sex crazed Jack's story

Jack: *uses flamethrower*

Cannogobang: OWWWWW, YOU FUCKING ASSHO-

Jack looked back on what had made him face plant onto the ground. It was a small purple mouse, its teeth protruding from its mouth with one whisker on each cheek, and skin like colour for its underside. It was lifting its paw up from the ground, most likely due to Jack tripping on it. Jack turned around and kneeled over the small pokemon and he held his hand out in apology, hoping the small creature would shake it in forgiveness. The small mouse looked up at Jack, then at his hand, then Jack, and then back again. The small mouse still lifting its leg up to prevent from using its injured paw. "What do you want me to do with that" it said. "I was hoping you would shake it as forgiveness and so to make your acquaintance." Jack responded. The mouse jumped back, shocked to find out that a human could understand his language. "How can you do that!?" The mouse inquired with some volume in its tone. "Oh yeah, that" Jack began "you see, I am not fully human, I am as what you would call, a half-breed, in which my DNA is composed of pokemon as well. One of the pokemon DNA that can be found in me is from an alakazam, since it is a psychic type, it gives me enhanced neurological capabilities. Therefore I was able to understand pokemon speech. Any more inquiries need satisfaction, or was my clarification enough." The small mouse just looked at Jack dumbfounded, he then looked at Rose, who was next to Jack seemingly unamused. The small mouse looked back at Jack "And that means you have only a big vocabulary to use instead of simple talking?" Rose spoke up this time "No, he just likes to be a smartass to new people and make them feel stupid." Jack giggled at her statement. "Yeah. Sorry about your paw though, if you want, I can take you to a pokecenter and heal that paw for you." Jack offered. "Thanks but no thanks, I would rather live in the wild and this is just a swollen paw, I'll find an oran berry somewhere. Oh and also, you might not know this, but most male pokemon hate guys like you, its just that, them knowing that a human dude is able to use pokemon moves and be better than them, makes them disobey if you catch them, so stick to females, I'm pretty sure you won't mind, considering your history." Before Jack could say something about the last thing he said, the small mouse began running away towards the bushes, scampering on its good three legs. Before the small little mouse hid in the underbrush, Jack pulled out his pokedex trying to figure out what pokemon he injured. The small device beeped as the camera was brought up to the backside of the small pokemon.

Rattata: The mouse pokemon

This pokemon's fangs are rather sharp and quite long. Due to the continuous growth, this pokemon gnaws on things to whittle its teeth down.

Jack got up and put his pokedex in his bag, he then headed towards route one, like he originally planned, with Rose by his side. While Jack was walking through the path lined with trees he saw some pretty steep ledges, some reaching his head, and wondered how is there ledges when the path didn't seem to escalate. Before he was able to continue his train of thought, a small bird came out, with brown feathers going down its back, lighter ones on its belly and wing tips, and a red beak. The small bird seemed harmless, that is until the bird flew at Jack's gut with all its small force. The attack threw Jack of his feet and leaving him with an obvious pain in the stomach. Holding his stomach, Jack called out "Go squirtle!" He grabbed the small sphere connected to his belt, he pressed the small button to enlarge it in his hand and threw it at the floor in front of him. Atter the display of the familiar red lightning, squirtle appeared in its wake. The small blue turtle took a stance ready to receive orders and attacks. Jack quickly pulled out his pokedex to find out what he was going to fight to fight. The pokedex beeped once the camera was pointed at the small figure.

Pidgey: The small bird pokemon

Doesn't generally like to fight. Usually hides in tall grass foraging for bugs or other food like seeds.

Jack put away his pokedex and saw the pidgey take off into the air not so high for a fly attack but enough to give it an advantage. The pidgey proceeded to descend upon squirtle. "Squirtle, use Tail Whip when it gets close!" When the pidgey got close enough, squirtle swung herself around to hit the small bird with her short spiraled tail. What happened next, showed that the pidgey was extraordinarily skilled in flying. When squirtle swung her tail, the pidgey instead flapped its wings as hard as he could, to stop himself from being hit, and in the process flung clumps of sand into the air and eventually landing upon squirtle's eyes. Jack was astonished by the pidgey and its intelligence by turning its Tackle into a stronger Sand Attack. Squirtle on the other hand, wasn't sharing the same feelings "Ow, you fucking bird!" She yelled while trying to rub her eyes and be rid of the sand. "Of course, I had to get the one with the a naughty nature." Jack sighed in annoyance. "I know you like the naughty girls." The squirtle said,bringer her hand down and then sliding it up her leg in what seemed to be a provocative manner. Although it was cut short with the pidgey ramming into her head sending her sprawling forward. The squirtle got back up, furious, and yelled "C'mon master get your head in the game!" "Oh right." Jack said turning his attention towards the now descending pidgey once again. It swooped low trying to get the squirtle off its feet. "Squirtle, dodge it by jumping, then use Tail Whip in midair!" Jack called out to his pokemon. Responding, squirtle jumped over the attack and then spun in place to swing her tail down upon the pidgey. The attack landed and sent the small bird backwards, trying to shake of the blow it received. "Don't let it focus, run in and use Tackle!" The pidgey's eyes came into focus again but only to see a sprinting blue turtle hurtling towards it. It attempted to fly upwards, but to no avail, the squirtle hit the pidgey and knocked it into a tree. Jack grabbed an empty pokeball, enlarged it, and threw it at the pidgey. The red and white ball bounced of the pidgey, causing the ball to open. In a stream of red lightning, the pidgey was sucked into the pokeball. The ball shook to the right, then left, and then back again, before settling in one spot and the red glow of the button now receding.

Jack ran up to the ball and picked it up. He released his new partner into the real world again. The pidgey emerged from the red lightning and looked at its new trainer. "Well looks you beat me, so I am now yours master, besides you're very attractive" the pidgey stated looking at Jack who was listening intently. "Well then pidgey, I'll call you... oh I know, Angela, you probably know why, and thanks for the compliment, you look rather cute yourself." Then Jack looked down and saw a face he knew only too well. Before the pidgey was able to ask her question of how he was able to understand her, Rose piped in who was relaxing on a tree stump and observing the battle "Jack is a half-breed, he is smarter than most humans and can understand pokespeak." The pidgey receiving this information was still shocked. "Well looks you're not just a pretty face, huh" she said looking at her trainer. "Oh and one more thing, can you not call me master, I feel weird being called that, just call me Jack, we are friends after all." Jack said, he then looked at the squirtle who was standing next to his leg. "Nice work out there squirtle, you did great." The squirtle's face beamed with happiness receiving praise from her trainer. "Also it's about time we give you a nickname. I was thinking either Shelbri or Samantha, what do you like more?" Jack asked his ever so happy pokemon, receiving her second gift from him. "Samantha, Shelbri sounds really corny." Said the now named Samantha. Jack recalled his pokemon into their pokeballs, and made his way towards Viridian city alongside Rose. "Rose, wouldn't you want to be inside a pokeball?" Jack asked breaking the silence while they entered the small town. "No, I have grown very comfortable being out in the world, and being next to you. Besides I know that if I get tired, you would carry me." Rose explained. "Well it's only because I can't leave my little genius behind, that and you would bother me till I carried you." Rose giggled.

The two continued into the town and noticed that there was an old man lying in the middle of the road towards Viridian Forest. Curious, Jack and Rose went to investigate why the man was in such a position. When they neared him, he instantly stood up and said "You shall not pass!" "Well why not?" Jack inquired. "Because I haven't had my coffee yet." He simply answered. Jack just wanted to get to Pewter city before it was dark and it was already noon. Why this man still wanted coffee, and hadn't received it yet, was a mystery to Jack. He tried to walk around him, but the old man kept getting in the way. Jack decided to let him be and he went to explore the small town. Jack noticed a gym up on ledge and saw another teen at the sliding doors before he jumped off. The boy was wearing blue shoes with black jeans and a plain black shirt. His face was round, and his eyes the common brown. His hair was a dark brown as well, and it seemed to spike up slightly he had a red hat hooked onto his waist where the belt hoops were, along with five pokeballs and coincidentally a ralts by his side. Jack walked up to him and asked why he wasn't going to face the gym. "The gym is closed" he said "the gym leader isn't there, you can't tell who it is since the name is scratched of." "Oh, well then. Thanks uhh... I didn't catch your name." "Well of course you didn't, you can't catch words." The boy chuckled at his bad joke. "Sorry, my name is Edgar, how bout you?" Edgar said holding out his hand for a handshake. Jack reached for it and shook it in response. "Jack." "Well Jack, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And I see you are dressed out of any categories." Jack was confused, what categories was this man talking about. "Well by the look of your face I can tell you have no idea what I'm talking about. What I mean by categories, is a group of people who have the same interests, like bug catchers, pokemaniacs. Things like that. You on the other hand, isn't dressed to match these categories. You're wearing a red shirt with a big pokeball on the center, along with blue jeans and black sneakers." Jack, not really sure what all of that meant just took it as a compliment. "Uh, yeah thanks. I think." Jack looked over to his right and saw that the two ralts were conversing. Jack wasn't paying attention to their conversation until he heard Rose say something about sex, in which the response that the other ralts gave made him a little uneasy. "Ill have to try that." She said with an obvious smirk on her face. "Try what?" Edgar said walking over to his ralts. Before she was able to say anything, Jack piped in "you can understand her?" "Yeah. You see I'm from the Hoenn region and my dad is a gym leader, so he has lots of money. I told him that I wanted to speak to pokemon so he had some people, which he called half-breeds, and they taught me how to speak to pokemon." Edgar explained while he put his ralts on his shoulder. "Oh, I thought you were a half-breed like me." Jack said. "Cool, you're a half-breed." Edgar said with a twinkle of adoration in his eyes. "Yeah... So I'm starting my adventure today and since this gym is closed, looks like I'm heading to Pewter city. If only that crazy old man would move." Jack stated, pointing at the old man laying on the path. "I asked the pokemart for some coffee but their shipment is due tomorrow so you're stuck here, and since you started your just like me, let's travel together, see what kind of shenanigans we get into." Edgar replied prodding Jack with his elbow. "Well ok, but where are we supposed to stay?" Jack looked at Edgar. "Well only place right now is the pokecenter, they should have some free rooms to sleep in."

And they went into the pokecenter for the night. It was a nice calm night, Jack and Edgar, had went into separate rooms after giving their pokemon to the local Nurse Joy. Their ralts on the other hand didn't, for neither of them have been in battle, since their levels are high since they've been around longer. That night would have been easily passed, if it weren't for the constant moans from the other rooms. Jack tried not to pay much mind to it, but to no avail, he found out that he was pitching a tent in his pants, what with all the moans and his own thoughts of yesterday night. Rose was lying next to Jack and clearly saw his small tent through the covers, since Jack was lying on his back. She gave a flirtatious giggle when Jack was caught off guard as she grabbed him through his pants. Rose went into the covers to get closer to Jack's thighs. She unzipped his pants pulled them down along with his underwear, just enough to reveal his hard member. She jerked him a couple times to get him to his full erect self. She placed her lips over the tip and began to play with it with her tongue. She proceeded to take his length into her mouth. Jack as trying his best not to moan as his ralts sent wave after wave of pleasure. Jack was trying to hold his climax too but the bobbing head he saw when he looked down at his crotch, threw him over the edge. Jack blew his load straight into Rose's waiting mouth, who began swallowing once he came. She didn't let a drop escape from her locked lips over his member. "We can't leave a mess for the pokecenter to clean up, now can we?" She giggled as she came out of the covers and returning to his side to where she originally started. The two lovers fell into a deep sleep knowing that Viridian Forest was their next destination before Pewter city.

When they woke up they could hear Nurse Joy waking up people, by going inside and knocking the door since the sun's light always shined through the doorways in this part of the center. What Jack had failed to notice was that, neither he or Rose had remembered to pull his pants back up and that with all the movement of last night had left his penis out into the open. Nurse Joy walked into the room and stopped as she noticed his penis as it was still in its 'morning wood' phase. Her face turned bright red, and as Jack noticed what had given the nurse her new coloration, he turned even redder. The nurse turned from Jack to Rose, who had a large smile, content with her work last night. "Oh, so that's what happened." She said realizing the situation. Before Jack could say a word she stopped him and started again "Don't try and deny it, it's as obvious as the smile on her face. You know, I also get with pokemon if their exhausted and irritated and the best thing that would help is a release, it's part of the job, plus I don't mind, some are much better lovers anyway, although some don't have this gift from such a young age." Jack saw Nurse Joy staring at his member as she stopped talking. In one swift motion he pulled up his pants and stuffed his length into his pants. "Awwww." The nurse pouted playfully as the view of his extension was hidden from her hungry eyes. "You know, I could use some help with the female pokemon here, with that smile on your ralts, it seems your not too bad with pokemon. I'll call my sisters and tell them to watch out for a handsome teen with deep blue eyes and his ralts." She walked off, but not before giving Jack a wink. Jack was amazed that the nurse that everyone wanted to have go with, has just confirmed that she would have a go with him and maybe her sisters too. Maybe that's what got to him last night, maybe Nurse Joy was performing her 'duties' to the pokemon. Either way, it was morning already and Jack knew he has to go through Viridian Forest in order to reach Pewter City.

"Rose wake up." Jack said while nudging the ralts with his hand. She turned to him, yawned and then smiled warmly at him. "Good morning Jack. How did you sleep?" She asked. "As well as I felt last night." Jack replied with a grin. "Well at least one of us did." Jack turned towards the doorway and saw Edgar, yawning while leaning against the frame. "Can you at least tell me when you two are gonna go at it so I can get a room away from you guys." As if on cue, both Jack and Rose grew bright red. "Jack, I never knew you were such a pokephile. Though I should of guessed it with your history and all." Edgar gave a small laugh before yawning again. "Anyway, the two of us should get going. Viridian Forest may not be the toughest of the routes but it is one of the long ones." And with that, Edgar left the doorway and towards the exit. "I thought nobody heard us last night, I didn't hear you moan." Rose told Jack. "I know, we were probably too into it." Jack chuckled a little before getting of the bed and grabbing his red travel backpack. "C'mon Rose, we gotta get moving, I'm also curious on how interesting this Edgar character is." Rose got up and followed Jack out the door. Jack thanked Nurse Joy as she returned with the small tray containing his pokemon. "No Jack, thank you." She also gave him a wink before he left the pokecenter. Jack decided to try the path with the old man again since the shipment of coffee should be here today. At least that's what Edgar had told him. Jack noticed that Edgar was already ahead and with alot of energy, which was peculiar since not too long ago he was very drowzee.(sorry couldn't help myself) Jack walked up to Edgar and saw that he had two cups of coffee.

"Uh, whats with the coffee?" Jack asked as he got near enough to be heard. "These things are amazing, I drank one and I feel like I slept for hours. No wonder this old man wanted this coffee." Edgar had some renewed energy and went through to Viridian Forest, haven given the coffee to the old man. Jack was going to do the same before the old man stopped him again. "I am terribly sorry for what I did yesterday, when I don't have my coffee I am not myself. But before you run of into the woods with your energetic friend over their, is it alright if I teach you how to catch a pokemon?" The old man ended. "Uh, sorry but I already know how to." Jack answered. "Oh ok, be on your way then." The old man seemed heartbroken as he began to turn and walk away. "But I could learn a thing or two from someone as experienced as you." Jack added quickly. The old man turned back around with a beaming smile. After the whole lesson of catching pokemon, weakening them and using status effects to make catching pokemon easier, Jack was well on his way into the forest.

Before he went in, he turned to Rose "Hey, Rose, what was up with that guy, did you get a good read on him?" "He is very happy now, but when you turned him down he was heartbroken. He feels that way because ever since the internet was created, people have just looked online on how to catch pokemon and no one really needed him anymore, but you made him feel useful and gave him a reason to feel the joy of catching a pokemon again." Rose explained. Jack felt happy knowing that he brought joy to someone who really needed it. "Thanks Rose, now lets get going before Edgar beats all the trainers in here." Jack picked up Rose and ran into the forest. Jack was able to see Edgar was already engaging in a battle, and was walking towards him when he heard a voice, "Hey half-breed let's battle!"

A/N: Aha, more cliff hangers

Jack: Oh c'mon, seriously and at the good part too

Edgar: Sup Jack, what is this place

Cannogobang: Great, another one

Jack: You only have yourself to blame, if I manifested myself into your working station then obviously the new character you added would do the same

Cannogobang: Good for you Jack, anyways, I would like to thank anyone who has been with my noob of a fanfic and I would also like add that I give thanks to Joss1 for the name of Jack's squirtle.

Jack: Yeah thanks, I would've probably kept calling it squirtle if not for that

Cannogobang: and once again I apologize if this was put out later than I meant but those tests really took a chunk of my brain

Edgar: Good for you and not exploding

Cannogobang: What? what do you mean

Edgar: Well it says in the small convo you had at the top of this thing, just scroll up

Cannogobang: Stop your not supposed to be able to do that you're a character

Edgar: So, I can still do it though and what's a lemon

Cannogobang: you'll find out just like Jack

Edgar:?

Cannogobang: anyway, so yea thank you once again and once this thing is uploaded I shall already be working on chapter five.

Jack: Peace out

Edgar: Peace


End file.
